Rushing to Memories of the Past
Land of Iron, Long Awaited Venture Love transcends all differences. Gender. Race. Religion and Status. If a love is strong enough, it can also transcend distances. '' Odayakana Nami was ready to start her trek to the Land of Lightning to make their trip to Kumogakure. She had to go gather some things first, and soon they would be off. If Izaya wanted to go... he could, if he made it here in time before she left. If anyone else wanted to... they were free to come along. "Odayakana!" With a sudden Body Flicker movement, Izaya was in front of Oda, crouched into a squatting position. It took less than a second for him to push off of his legs like a spring and launch himself into her soft bosom, wrapping his arms around her in a hug. "I made it, I'm here, can we go now?" Creepily, he squeezed her a little tighter. Maybe she could carry him there, like the Groom carries the Bride at a wedding. That would be nice... Odayakana pushed away, "No hugs, atleast not now." she was ready to leave, but she needed to wait a few more moments. Ryu had considered helping, she stayed still. "We're waiting for two others, Ryu will be our escort... if he comes. And Bakuha will be coming also." A few minutes later, Ryu Uchiha appeared from the valley ways path approaching his friends. Quite relaxed and laid back feeling the winds breeze through his hair. As long as he could remember, it appeared Ryu didn't the Akatsuki cloak; instead the preferred choice of shinobi clothing. "Hey guys, sorry if I took a little longer than I was suppose to...kinda got sidetracked. But better to be here than not at all." Stepping out of the shadows, Bakuha Hakoda spoke. "So, when do we leave" Eyeing Nami, he blushed for a snap second, then went back to his normal composure. "I'd suggest now, I feel as though a storm is coming." ---- Nami wasn't really humerous at the moment, she intended to go and they had just made it, but it was fine with her. "Alright, we're heading to Kumogakure... I'm glad you all are joining me." "And thanks again for your support, but be careful, getting back into Kumo will be hard." Immediately, Izaya began to drift away from them all, slinking into what could be considered the edge of where they were. He didn't bother to hide the way he was brooding slightly; Oda's ''boyfriend was here, so now she was going to ignore Izaya. It was to be expected. "... Then lets get moving already... I'd rather not have to move at night, so we want to be as close as possible before the day ends..." He mumbled, fiddling with his thumbs. "Alright lets set off for the village, I'll lead. Izaya comes next to me, I'll need you if we do come in contact with trouble." Walking in front of the group of they headed off for Kumogakure and a storm which had already began to develop around the area, rushing winds shifting the trees leaves through the air. Reluctantly, Izaya settled next to Ryu, wondering why he was walking. Didn't he just say that they should move fast? Wouldn't Body Flicker, or forest-travel be more suitable for that? But, no, it would appear that Ryu wanted to take his sweet time and dawdle there. Izaya was already in a bad mood... Ryu's laziness wasn't helping. Somebody else should've taken point. Slipping next Nami as Ryu and Izaya took the lead, he nudged her arm. "How are you feeling? I mean, with everything going on, you can't help wondering what's going on in that big beautiful mind of yours." Although he didn't expect an answer, he still needed to ask. It was important to him. "Umm... I'm fine. But I'm good, really, I'm just ready to get there." stepping up her speed, it was time to pick up the pace if they wanted to get there soon. Her clothes swishing across, she wore no mask or robes, only her previous gear she had worn when they had tracked Izaya. Just a basic black tank-top, fishnet underlay, shinobi flackjacket, along with wearing a kunai pouch on the side and her shinobi style sandals. Her Kanji Angel ''tattoo was hidden underneath it all, and her finger-nails lacked their golden finger-nail gloss. As Nami picked up her speed, Bakuha followed suit. He quickly caught up to her, maintaining her speed. "No kidding. You're going so fast I won't be able to keep this up for more than half an hour." he said, trying to find the humourous side of his lover. She was always so... normal--she obviously had the right to, but.. He had never seen the playful side of her. But this time would be different. Together, trip to Kumogakure. This was the time he needed with her, and he'd enjoy every last milli-second of it. "Since we are nearing the thundering clouds, I'd suggest we rush top speed. Is that alright with everyone?" Ryu asked already a few yards ahead of the group. As much as he love to watch the environment change and interact, this wasn't the time for dilly dally and knowing that Odayakana wanted to see her sister again. ---- It was already growing dim, and the sun was setting... time had went by fast, and they were only 3/4 of the way to Kumo. Nami sighed, and let go of the backpack over her shoulders. "Let's camp for the night... we can rest until morning." "Alright with you all?" Izaya glanced in her direction slightly, while still keeping his eyes ahead. "It sounds fine to me." He answered dully. If they kept moving, they would make it there. Izaya wasn't hungry, or thirsty. But, if Nami wasn't in a good mood when they got there, then what was the point? It was like she didn't want to see her sister again. Maybe this was the last time she would see her before she died. Izaya had almost forgotten to suggest it; putting her out of her misery. It was an acceptable option. Maybe not to Odayakana, but to him. "I haven't slept for two days...I think I need rest so yea. We should probably gets some firewood to keep us warm for the night." Hopping on top of a nearby tree branch, Ryu eyed the scenery. "Though everything must be soaked from the rain, nonetheless Izaya and me will search for some." As Izaya and Ryu went to look for some wood, Bakuha inched closer and closer to Nami, who didn't notice him in the least. Growing tired, Bakuha let out a large yawn and said, "I'll be going to sleep now. If you need me, you know where I'll be." He then grabbed a blanket out from his pack and layed down. Slowly, his mind slowed and his eyes fell, before he knew it, he was asleep. Nami glanced to him, as she laid on her back and stared to the blank empty night sky. "Night." thoughts of her sister made her bubble almost. She hadn't seen her for four to six months... that was a long time in itself, the longest she had ever been away. Maybe Tsuyoi could finally get better... As Nami was laying down, Bakuha silently walked up to her. As her eyes closed, he leaned in... and planted one on her cheek! He immediately ran back to his blanket, trying to get back to sleep. Nami shook out of her dull senses for a moment, coming back to reality. Soon glancing upward again, she decided to stand up, upon doing so she glanced around. Her gaze breaking off to and fro, hands in her short's pockets, she sighed, murmuring to herself. "Maybe... soon... you'll be better, for good." ---- "I wanna go to sleep..!" Izaya was whining. This was stupid. Why did ''he have to go looking for firewood with Ryu?! Why couldn't someone else; like Bakuha, go. Since Bakuha was so great, he should be able to find some dry wood, shouldn't he?! That was what Odayakana liked in him, right? "I don't want to look for anymore wood. Everyone else is probably asleep by now, and it's not even that cold out." Izaya snapped, his mood now worsened by his train of thought. "Why...won't...he shut up!?!". Annoyed to near death Ryu stopped his search for wood though there was little they had and turned his attention back to Izaya. "Oh stop being a crybaby, we'll go back to the campsite. All you probably want to do is snuggles with your Odayakana anyway..." Walking back to the group he waited for his friend to follow. "Mmmmm, right, because you don't just stand there all day staring at her ass..." Izaya replied readily, fixing a dull glance at the back of Ryu's head. Yay! He got his way. Now all he had to do was make Odayakana hate Bakuha, love him, get married to her, and have lots of little Izaya Juniors. Abruptly, he preformed an abrupt-face, spinning around and heading back to way they came. Turning around toward his love-driven friend with a disgusted, angered look he replied, "I don't even like her that way you idiot. Yes she may be attractive and have a great personality, but I don't plan to bang her like you would in half a second if she allowed you, which is impossible." Izaya raised an eyebrow. "You shouldn't confuse infatuation with horniness, Ryu, but I doubt you could distinguish between them anyway." He sighed. It looked like Ryu was a little jealous~! Well, he was too, but, from Izaya's standpoint, he could figure that Ryu was either mad because Odayakana had his affections and he was paying (slightly) less attention to Ryu, or jealous because Izaya had gotten both a kiss and a hug from the woman, when he did not. Either way, the boy wouldn't let it bother him. "One can eventually become the other overtime..." Grumbling, he bended over to pick up other sticks that were laying on the ground to add with the pile. "She's just not for me...If I'd come to to like her this wouldn't be the best of times right now. I'd just be an distraction towards her main goal, helping her sister to find the cure for her sickness." "Well, it's not like I just woke up one morning and went "Hey! I'm going to start liking Odayakana now!" It isn't that simple. I can't just shut off my feelings for her. Besides, those are all that're making me want to save her sister. I know it's selfish, but it's what I feel." Izaya unsheathed Toto. Ryu was kind of stupid. Hacking at a tree, he made it to it's middle after a few swings, then took some of the dry segments from it and poured them into the sheath of the sword. "Oh, right. And the keyword in that sentence is can. Doesn't mean it will." "I never asked you to stop showing your affections toward her Izaya, that's not what I'm getting at...and I don't know why your chopping that tree, cause I'm not fucking caring it back to the campsite. You chop it, you carry it." Raising his eyebrow in confusion of what he was exactly doing. "You're kinda stupid, aren't you? I'm getting the dry parts from the middle of the tree and collecting them, genius." Filling his sheath up to the brim, he swung Toto in his fingers so that he was holding it in a back-handed position. "Also, there's no reason to curse. Someone's in a bad mood~..." "It all burns the same way smart-ass. Now come on lets hurry up, If I'm lucky I might actually see a shooting star in the night sky and you'll finally get some sleep along with the rest. We'll all be well rested and ready to continue tomorrow." Walking ahead, Ryu waited for Izaya to follow. Maybe a little rest is what everyone needed...hopefully it would calm things down. Back To Camp, Rest For The Night Nami sat there, waiting for the group, she offered a wave to them both, unaware of either of their thoughts or words that were previously said. "Welcome back." a simple smile placed, she sat still with her body leaned back; her arms supporting her. Izaya nodded back in response. He was in a very bad mood now, since a few minutes before they had reached the campsite, for no reason whatsoever. Dumping the wood out of his sheath and onto the floor, he placed Toto in it's container, then went off to get his sleeping bag. He'd fall asleep as soon as possible. He didn't deserve to be conscious at the moment. After giving a brief greeting to Odayakana with a smile, he watched Izaya and his "pissy fit" go off to sleep for the rest of the night. Rolling his eyes, he turned his attention back toward his friend. "You seem to be in a better mood Nami." "I've been this way. I just was thinking on our way to here." "Sister and all. Worrying about it doesn't help, ya' know?" Nami added. She stayed where she was, watching Izaya get in his sleeping bag. "Night Izaya." offering some solace before he slept. Category:Akatsuki Category:Bombadcrowftw Category:Fahuem Category:Koukishi Category:Wahpah